


Nighttime Demons

by Frozen_Oreos



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Anxiety, Confessions, Depression, Love, M/M, all the feels, back stories, caring Marshall, dark secrets, dependcy, drunk Bubba, gets intense, loopy Bubba, may add smut, potential sex, respect for consent, respect for people, self worth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Oreos/pseuds/Frozen_Oreos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of their lives have been screwed, and each of them have their demons, but together is something more than they thought possible. After a meeting at a bar, and after many many drinks, Bubba and Marshall find themselves admitting deep thoughts about themselves. A relationship of dependency slowly begins to form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bubba sat at the bar trying to block out the taunting words from earlier. He took a long sip of his third beer, and then turned to look around. The bar was pretty deserted and it didn’t seem like he was going to be talking to anyone, He started gathering his stuff to leave, when the bell above the door chimed. In stepped a young man with beautiful black hair. He sauntered over to the bar and called the bartender for his order.

Bubba tried not to face him, but his eyes kept wandering over to the man’s body. He stared at his deep brown eyes, until they turned to meet his. His breath pitched, and he turned face on fire. He drank more of his beer, hoping that the man hadn’t seen him. 

“You know they say drinking alone is a sign of alcoholism,” a deep voice said from behind him. Bubba turned and met eyes with the man from before. 

He sat down next to Bubba and turned so that he was angled towards him. Bubba tried to get his blush under control before turning to face him. The man smiled and Bubba was blown away by how shiny it was. Up close, he could see the details on the man’s face. Bubba tried to focus on the man’s eyes, but his kept drifting to different parts of the man.

“Marshall Lee,” he said sticking out his hand. Bubba smiled and took it, “Bubba.” His hand felt so soft and warm. “So why are you drinking here alone on a Thursday night, with the saddest look on your face,” he said. Bubba took a long sip of his drink before answering. “Shit, lot’s and lot’s of shit,” Bubba said. It was the only real answer he had for the whole thing.

How was he supposed to explain that his parents still felt the need to control his life. He was in his senior year of college, and until his parents had to change everything, he was going to be a scientist. Marshall looked as if he wanted to ask more, but he backed off because of the look in Bubba’s eyes. “Well if you are going to drink away your troubles, you might as well take it to the max,” he grinned, changing the subject.

“May we please get 4 shots of tequila over here,” Marshall called. Bubba looked over at Marshall surprised. “Just because we aren’t in Vegas doesn’t mean we have to drink like we’re not,” he laughed. The bartender placed the shots in front of them. Bubba hesitantly grabbed the two that were placed in front of them. On Marshall’s count of three he downed one, and then the other right after. 

The liquid burned going down his throat. Bubba coughed and sputtered, but he kept it down. The warmth in his belly started to spread across Bubba and he felt a bit woozy. “I don’t know if that was a good idea,” Bubba giggled. His low alcohol tolerance made it really easy for him to get drunk. Marshall laughed and ordered one more round of shots.

The bartender gave them two more, instead of four. “I will not be responsible for your alcohol poisoning,” she said. Marshall just shrugged with a dumb grin on his face. “One more okay,” he said. On the count of three the threw back the shots together. Bubba knew he was getting really drunk.

“I should get home before I do something stupid,” Bubba giggled some more. He stood up out of his sit, and tripped into Marshall’s arms. He grabbed Marshall’s bicep, and began to squeeze it. “You are very firm,” Bubba said. Marshall just smiled down at him. He was slighlty buzzed, but it would take a lot more alcohol for Marshall to get to Bubba’s level. 

He grabbed the man out of his lap, and stood up next to him. “Let’s get you home,” Marshall said. He wrapped his arm around Bubba’s waist, and walked him outside of the bar. The cold air biting their cheeks. The two padded against the thick snow making their way to the street corner. Marshall flagged down the nearest taxi, and pushed the two of them into it. Bubba rambled off the address of an apartment near campus. 

In the car ride there, Bubba’s hands moved all over Marshall’s body. “You have a nice body,” Bubba laughed. “You know I’m gay, and you probably are straight, but you should be gay,” Bubba whispered like it was a secret. Marshall just smiled, knowing that he was completely drunk. After a while Bubba stopped his hand, and just laid on Marshall. 

“Alright here we are,” the taxi driver said. Marshall shook Bubba, but he made no movements. Marshall realized that Bubba was asleep. He slipped the driver some money, and then picked up Bubba. He carried him up the steps of the building trying to remember what apartment number he said. He stopped in front of an apartment that had a bright pink placemat. He new that this one was Bubba’s. He reached into his pocket and fetched out his keys, then unlocked the door.

He was greeted by the sweet smell of vanilla. He hung Bubba’s keys on the hooks by the door and wandered around looking for his room. He choose a random door and swung it open to find coats, all shades of red and pink. He tried another one, and with success opened it to his bedroom. As he placed Bubba on the bed, he stirred. 

Bubba hazily blinked his eyes open and smiled deeply at Marshall. “What are you waiting for,” Bubba said. He grabbed Marshall and pulled him, over him. He kissed him with a drunk passion. Marshall wanted so desperately to sink into his sweet strawberry lips, but he knew it wasn’t fair to Bubba. He pulled himself off of Bubba.

“Why did you do that,” Bubba said. Marshall smiled and began to pull off Bubba’s shoes. “You should really go to sleep,” Marshall said. He pulled off Bubba’s jacket, but left on his shirt and his pants. “I’m going to go sleep on the couch, because I know you will have the worst hangover tomorrow,” Marshall said as he turned to leave. Bubba called out to him.

Marshall turned back to face the male who had a lopsided grin on his face. “Talk to me,” Bubba said. Marshall looked uncomfortable and turned to leave. “Just talk,” Bubba pleaded, “please.” Marshall sighed and walked back over to Bubba. He sat on the bed next to him, making sure that there was a good distance between them.  
“My parents,” Bubba started. He wasn’t sure how to continue on so he just spilled it all out. “My parents are assholes. They expect me to be the perfect son, and I hate it. I’m supposed to grow up to be mayor or the president, that's what they want. You know I spent four years busting my ass for this Biology degree, and they said that I have to give it up,” Bubba said somberly. 

“I worked so hard for it, and they don’t even care. All of this hard work just for it to be tossed into the trash,” Bubba said. He wiped away the tears that were forming at the corner of his eyes. “Nothing I do will ever be good enough for them,” he whispered. Marshall pulled Bubba in so that they were cuddling. Bubba’s tears fell into Marshall’s black t-shirt. His silent sobs shaking in Marshall’s arms. Marshall kissed him on the forehead.

“What about you? I told you why I was drinking alone, why were you drinking alone,” Bubba sniffled looking up at Marshall. Marshall sighed at looked away from Bubba. “You know how you have that one friend who is really confident,” Marshall said. Bubba nodded thinking about his blonde friend next door. “Well to most people that’s me, but in all honesty, I can’t be that person. I’m so scared all the time, and I’m self conscious and I’m like really lame,” Marshall said, laughing a bit at the end. “There are so many things wrong with me, and no one even cares,” he said.

Bubba leaned up and kissed him hard on the lips. “It’s okay to feel scared,” he said, “I will care for you.” Marshall leaned down and kissed Bubba one more time. He pulled away again. While Bubba wasn’t as giggly as before, he was still drunk. Bubba let out a quick laugh before snuggling up to Marshall and passing out.

Marshall placed another quick kiss on his head before closing his eyes. He tried to sleep but thoughts kept drifting back to him. He wondered why he had told Bubba so much, why he had let his walls down. But then he saw his blue eyes, and it was the most comforting sight there was. He knew he shouldn’t get too attached, because they always leave. He closed his eyes and hoped for sleep to come.


	2. Chapter Two

As the sun shined into Bubba’s room he groaned. He blinked slightly as he felt his heartbeat in his head. The smell of vomit hung heavy in the air. He felt like barfing, but he couldn’t find the will to stand up. He looked around his room, noticing that it looked the same but felt different. He looked at the dark clothes thrown on his floor, and the rush of the shower in the background.

It was all so foreign, yet he couldn’t help feeling a sense of comfort. He tried to recall thoughts of the previous night, but his head thummed in pain. He had slept with some guy, and he didn’t even remember it. Bubba massaged his temples as he laid back down. He was going to have to deal with the guy, and thinking about that made his stomach heave. As he laid in bed worrying about what to do, the shower turned off and light footsteps made their way back to his room.

When he walked in, Bubba immediately recognized him. It was the guy from the bar who he had done shots with, too many shots with. He remembered getting in the taxi cab with him, but after that it was just dark. Bubba couldn’t help but look down and blush. The man had a towel wrapped lightly around his slim waist and there was still water running down his body. Bubba couldn’t help but feel awkward and out of place.

“On a scale of one to ten, how greasy do you want your hangover food,” he laughed. He walked to go sit next to Bubba. Sitting so close to him made Bubba’s stomach flutter. “I didn’t want to go snooping around, but now that you are awake, where is the aspirin,” he asked. Bubba still couldn’t get over the fact that there was a hot man sitting next to him, in a towel. Bubba kept his eyes trained on the pattern of his blanket, but he wanted to turn and stare at him for a long time.

“Um, Bubba,” he said. Bubba jumped at the sound of his name and looked at the man. The man looked at him expectantly and Bubba realized that he had been asked a question. “Wait..what,” Bubba blushed. The man laughed a deep laugh, “You don’t remember anything do you.” Bubba shook his head and blushed a deeper red.

“Well we met at the bar, took some great shots, and you got very loopy. I put us in a cab, and then you fell asleep so I brought you upstairs. I decided to stay to help you with morning confusion,” as he said this, the memories started to flow back. “So we, um, we didn’t sleep together,” Bubba said. Marshall shook his head. “You really wanted to though,” Marshall laughed. A silence fell between them.

The odor from before swelled back up. “Why does it smell like vomit,” Bubba whined. Marshall laughed again. “A bit earlier this morning, sleepy you decided instead of making it to the bathroom, you could just throw up on me. It was disgusting, so I took a shower,” Marshall said.

Bubba looked over at him and realized that he was still in his towel. Marshall realized it too, and began to blush. “Do you have any clothes that I could borrow,” Marshall asked. Bubba nodded and walked over to the closet. “Help yourself to whatever you like,” he said. Marshall got up to survey his clothes. “They are all so, um, pink,” Marshall laughed. Bubba nodded with a slight blush. “It’s a color that I look good in, if that’s a problem then you can put back on the vomit clothes.” Though he said it with a soft voice, Marshall could tell that he meant it.

“Pink is fine,” Marshall said. He went deeper in looking for something darker. “Do you have any jeans,” Marshall asked. Bubba shrugged, “I might have a pair of jeans.” Marshall padded through the clothes, until he finally found a pair of blue jeans. He looked for a shirt, and settled on a red flannel. He turned away from Bubba and pulled the shirt on. Bubba wanted to turn away, but he was entranced by Marshall’s smooth pale chest. Marshall untied the towel, to reveal a pair of sleek black underwear.

Marshall could feel Bubba’s eyes on him, but his didn’t feel uncomfortable. He pulled up the jeans, noticing how the bottom hung a pit over his feet. He bent over and rolled them up to his ankles. He turned to face Bubba who had finally turned away. “How about that greasy breakfast,” he smiled.

The diner that Marshall took Bubba to, looked like it was straight from the 50s. They chose a booth in the back, where the sun wasn’t bright. “What can I get you to drink,” their waitress said. “Coffee, black,” Marshall said. “Tea,” Bubba smiled. The waitress turned and left with their orders.

“So tell me more about you,” Bubba said.”Well I’m from Seattle, but I moved here to Boston to live with some of my buddies,” Marshall shrugged. “That’s it? What about your family? Where did you go to college,” Bubba asked. Marshall just shrugged again. “Well yeah, there isn’t much to tell. I’m an only child and my mother isn’t a very good one to begin with. I lost my dad early, so I grew up on my own. I didn’t go to college.What about you cupcake?”

“Well I am also an only child. I have control freaks for parents. I attend Harvard. Like you said, there isn’t much to tell ,” Bubba responded. The waitress returned and placed their drinks in front of them. “Are you boys ready to order,” she smiled. “Yes we are ma’am,” Bubba smiled, matching her enthusiasm. “Can we get your hangover specials please,” Marshall said. The waitress nodded and flowed away.

“So I have been remembering more things from last night, including all the things I said, and did. I’m sorry for all of that,” Bubba blushed. “It was pretty funny. But when a cute guy flirts with me, I go with it,” Marshall laughed. Bubba looked up at him. “So you are, um, you’re,” he started. “Not gay,” Marshall said. Bubba felt disappointment wash over him. “You know there are more sexualities than just gay and straight,” Marshall smirked, and winked at Bubba.

“Also I want to thank you for being there when I sort of lost it,” Bubba said. Marshall reached across the table and grabbed Bubba’s hand. “Thank you for being there for me,” he said. “We all need someone, I’m glad I got you.” Bubba smiled and squeezed Marshall’s hand. Though they hadn’t talked that much, Bubba already felt a strong connection with Marshall.

The waitress returned with two plates heaping with food. “I hope you had a fun night,” she laughed. On their plates was a huge bacon sandwich with melted cheese flowing out of the sides. Along with the sandwich there was eggs, and two small pancakes. Usually this was not what Bubba ate, but looking down at all of the food made his stomach rumble. He looked over at Marshall who was already shoving down his sandwich. Bubba took that as a sign to dig in.

The first bite of his sandwich was heaven. The bacon crunch with the smooth cheese was perfection. Bubba couldn’t help himself, and joined Marshall in fast paced eating. Eating bite after bite until he couldn’t. He looked down at his plate to see some eggs and a pancake left over, but he couldn’t eat it. Marshall looked over at his unfinished plate and scooped the remainders on his mainly empty plate. He ate everything until his plate was clean.

Bubba gripped his stomach, while his hangover was easing away, he had a terrible bellyache. “That was so much food,” he sighed. “Really? I could probably get some french toast,” Marshall said. He drank the last of his coffee, and let out a burp. Bubba looked over at him with a disgusted face. “Did you seriously just burp,” he complained. Marshall nodded with a blush on his face. “Well if you are going to do it, do it right,” Bubba smiled. He let out a deeper burp. 

“Is that a challenge,” Marshall tempted. “Well it’s not a challenge if you can’t win,” Bubba replied. Marshall let out a long string of burps. Bubba followed with a high pitched burp. The two continued to burp, each trying to outdo the other. They ignored the glances of the other customers in the diner, just enjoying this moment. 

“I think I won that,” Bubba said. “In your dreams gummy,” Marshall smirked. Bubba glared at Marshall and let out the most pleasing burp there is. Marshall almost tried another burp, when he realized he couldn’t get any better than that. “Congratulations you have won the award for the least amount of ,manners,” Marshall declared. “Do I get a prize?” Bubba questioned. “Breakfast is on me, and if you are extra nice you get a kiss,” Marshall winked. “I said prizes, not sexual advances,” Bubba laughed. 

Bubba reached over and grabbed Marshall’s hand. “I guess it will have to suffice until my real prize comes,” he laughed. “And what would that be, dear prince,” Marshall asked. “A date with me, tomorrow night, meet at my apartment,” he winked. “Well I will have to check my empty calendar, but I am sure I can fit you in somewhere,” Marshall said. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Bubba’s lips. Without the sour taste of alcohol on them, they were even sweeter. He wanted to pull him into a deeper kiss, but he knew that Bubba wouldn’t take it well.

After the check was paid, and the two had left the restaurant, they stood waiting for a taxi. They held hands as they stood there in the snow. Bubba shivered slighting as the cool breeze found it’s way down his body. Marshall wrapped his arms around Bubba so that they shared warmth. The way they felt as their bodies pushed against each other was magical. Their much needed taxi finally rolled up to the curve. 

Marshall placed one last kiss on Bubba’s lips. “Come over at 6,” Bubba said. “I wouldn’t miss it,” Marshall said.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m telling you, he was amazing.” Bubba sat on his couch next to his two best friends. They lived next door but they were hardly ever there. They were either out adventuring around Boston, or they were here on his couch, or in the fridge for Fionna’s case. “Well sugar I’m glad you found someone,” Cate said. “Tell me more about him,” Fionna said eagerly. Bubba giggled and rolled his eyes. “I pretty much told you everything there is to know,” he responded. 

“So what are you going to do for your date?” Cate asked flipping through one of Bubba’s baking magazines. “Well he was going to come over, I was thinking pizza and a movie,” Bubba said. Fionna let out a loud laugh. “You can’t just have pizza and a movie for a date. That is like a already dating sort of date. You need to take him out,” she laughed. Bubba blushed and grabbed a magazine to hide his cheeks. “Well what do you think we should do then, since you are the love expert,” he huffed. “Well I am not the love expert, but I have a boyfriend, so I know what I am talking about. there is that food festival happening, that would be fun,” she nodded. Bubba thought it over before breaking into a grin. “Okay,” he nodded.

When Marshall had finally knocked on the door, Bubba had gone through 30 possible outfits. He finally settled on a black sweater with red jeans, and a pink windbreaker, only zipped up halfway. He poofed up his hair, and swung open the door. Marshall was standing there in a white v neck t shirt and tight black jeans that fit perfectly. Bubba took in a sharp breath as he noticed Marshall’s outfit and he blushed. 

Marshall grinned and leaned over to hug Bubba. “I didn’t know what to wear so I just grabbed this,” he shrugged. Bubba gaped for a bit, loving how well everything fit on him before actually speaking. “Sorry. You look good. Really good,” he said looking at Marshall again. “Well I’m glad to see that you are so affected by my outfit,” Marshall leaned so that the shirt was stretching across his body. “You are going to need a jacket though. I thought we would go to the food festival, and it is cold out there with the snow,” Bubba said with a bright blush. “The food festival sounds fun,” Marshall stretched his arms over his head, showing of his nice and vaguely defined abs. “Lead the way,” he grinned. 

Bubba struggled to keep his blushing under control as he walked down his hall and to the elevator. Marshall smirked and followed Bubba to the elevator. He leaned against the back wall and looked at Bubba who was still at the button’s, his face on fire. Marshall laughed a bit. “You know you can flirt with me too. This is a date, and I have kissed you,” Marshall said. Bubba turned towards Marshall with a blush still on his face, but eyes lit with determination.

“I bet you want to kiss me again,” Bubba took a step towards Marshall. Marshall would feel that a blush was coming on, but he had to fight it. “I don’t know maybe I do. Have you missed these lips,” Marshall took a step towards Bubba. “Maybe, maybe not. Guess you will have to kiss me to find out,” Bubba said it as seductively as possible. He walked all the way over to Marshall and stopped daring him to lean in. Marshall couldn’t hold back the blush that had risen to his cheeks. With Bubba right in his face it was hard not to. Bubba grinned in excitement seeing that he had won. He leaned in so that their lips could meet, but the elevator door sounded. Bubba pulled away and winked. “Guess we will have to wait till later.” He turned away from Marshall, his cheeks red hot.

Marshall hurried out after Bubba. He may have lost this round, but he wasn’t going to give up so easy. “We can take my bike,” Marshall said as they stepped into the parking lot. He climbed on to a nice lookin hurley before turning back to face Bubba. Bubba shifted unsure of whether or not it was a good idea. “Come on Bubba just keep your arms around me,” Marshall winked. Bubba rolled his eyes and climbed on. He set his arms on Marshall’s waist. “You weren’t gripping that light earlier,” he smirked. Bubba blushed and glared at Marshall. This was likely to be happening all night, so he had to step up his game. “Oh so you like it tight,” Bubba said and strengthened his grip. Marshall nodded with bright cheeks.

“Alright let’s leave,” Marshall said, his voice cracking a bit. He ignored the burning blush on his cheeks. He pulled on his helmet and gunned up his engine. He drove steady most of the way, only messing around a couple of times. Bubba would freak out and squeeze Marshall closer to him. Marshall couldn’t lie, he did like it tight. Eventually they did make it to the food festival and the first thing they noticed were the large amounts of people.

Marshall felt his heart flutter when he saw everyone. His heartbeat spiked up and his hand twitched for a second. Marshall was good with people he knew, but in large crowds of strangers he got nervous. Bubba noticed his shift in behavior and reached over and grabbed his hand. “Let’s go get some good food,” Bubba grinned at Marshall.

Their was booths with different styles of meat, and different culture food. Men and women were walking around with large platter filled with samples that you would freely grab from. The smell of food and the sound of music playing calmed Marshall a bit, but he never let go of Bubba’s hand. Bubba looked over at the map and his eyes lit up when he saw the pastries and delicacies. “We are going there first,” Bubba said with excitement.

He dragged Marshall to the very back of the festival, passing through the breakfast, lunch, and dinner sections. “Bubs I think the whole point of the set up is to start at breakfast and end in the dessert section,” Marshall smirked. “Points smoints, I want to taste dessert,” He said, pulling him along. Marshall was starving and he grabbed a few samples when he could but it was hard to, because of Bubba. Finally they arrived in the dessert section, and it smelled sweeter than anything they had ever smelled.

“Let’s eat,” Bubba said excitedly. He grabbed two samples of some sort of scone and handed one to Marshall. “On the count of three. One, two, three,” Bubba counted. They ate their servings at the same time. Bubba hummed loving how delicious it was. Marshall almost gagged and spat it back up. It was way too sweet and overpowering. “How can you eat that, you must be made of sugar or something,” Marshall giggled. When the server holding the tray had his head turned Bubba grabbed another and popped it into his mouth. With the way he kept eating more and more of them, he looked like a five year old in a candy shop.

Marshall had a few here and there, but the sweetness of all of it made him feel sick. Bubba however grabbed every single sample he could get his hands on. He was in a sugar binge, and eating way too much. He hopped on the balls of his feet as they walked around. “You are on a big sugar rush right now. We should turn back and go dinner to breakfast,” Marshall said. He was worried that all of the sugar that Bubba ate would either make him vomit, or have a terrible sugar crash. “Sure sounds like a plan. Let’s go,” Bubba said enthusiastically.

Marshall walked, while Bubba practically skipped beside him, their hands still knitted together. The dinner section was Marshall’s kind of section. There was a lot of meat passing around, like a brazilian steak house. Marshall grabbed a lot of what he got offered, especially the medium rare meat, but he didn’t lose control like Bubba had with the sugar. Bubba grabbed a few of all the different foods that were offered, but he really wanted to go back to the sugar. “My feet hurt can we sit for a bit,” he asked. 

They finally were able to find a table for two that wasn’t taken, or extremely dirty. Marshall drank from his water bottle that the festival offered for free. “So before you went all ga ga over the sweets, we were talking about something,” Marshall looked over at Bubba with an innocent look on his face. “I think we were talking about how tight I like it,” he said and Bubba coughed. Bubba’s cheeks lit on fire as he thought back to their flirting war. “Or it would be how big I like it,” Bubba said nervously. It was weird to flirt this openly, but he would not lose to Marshall. Bubba bit his lip and took a drank of his water.

Marshall’s eyebrow shot up as he heard Bubba’s comeback. This man would really play when he needed to. “And long too, right? You like it big and long,” Marshall licked his lips. Bubba blushed deeply as he looked at Marshall. Marshall was giving him the “bring it on” look, so he would bring it on. “It’s a shame that I can’t find it. If only someone had something big and long,” Bubba sighed. Marshall let out a low laugh before responding. “If only I would find someone with something tight,” Marshall said meeting eyes with Bubba. 

Marshall was about to lean into kiss Bubba when a flash of blonde and blue streaked before his eyes. He blinked to find a girl wrapped around Bubba’s back. Bubba looked shocked but not surprised. “Hey BG,” said the girl. Her gaze drifted away from him and over to Marshall. Instantly her smile deepened. She crossed her arms and looked down at Marshall, as if he was an experiment.

She stayed in that position, just studying him, when Bubba interrupted. “Fionna would you stop, you’re creeping him out,” Bubba whined. Marshall however was not creeped out in the slightest. He kept his eyes locked with hers for the duration of her surveying. Seeming like she was satisfied she uncrossed her arms and pulled up a chair with the two of them.

“So how are you guys?” She said excitedly, looking back between the two of them. Bubba bit his lip in nervousness. He glanced over at Marshall, hoping with all his might that he wouldn’t say anything about their flirting. Marshall was tempted to but pursed his lips and stayed quiet. In their silent exchange, Fionna just sat there looking between the two of them. “Oh come on some say something,” she said. Bubba started right as Marshall did. They looked at each other with a slight blush.

“Well we were kind of you know...on a date,” Bubba said. It wasn’t as if he minded Fionna being around, it’s just that he wanted to enjoy private time with Marshall. Though he would never admit it out loud, he quite enjoyed their flirting from before. Fionna luckily picked up the hint.

“Well Flint is heading back with food anyway so I’ll be taking my leave,” she said getting out of the chair. Bubba turned and saw Fionna’s red headed boyfriend making his way through the crowd. “You kids have fun,” she smiled before dashing away. The tension from before returned instantaneously. Marshall looked quite amused, and a bit predatory, as he looked over at Bubba. He couldn’t help but blush deeper as he felt a stronger draw to Marshall.

“I don’t have anymore plans for tonight, and my roommates don’t wait up for me to come home,” Marshall said, looking deeper into Bubba’s deep crystal blue eyes. Bubba gulped and messed around with the zippers on his jacket. “I don’t have any roommates,” Bubba croaked as he looked up at Marshall. Marshall leaned closer until they were as close as they were on the elevator. Bubba was practically magnetically bonded to him at this point. “Guess that means we can blast music for the rest of the night,” Marshall laughed and pulled away.

Bubba blushed and was filled with anger. He straightened in his seat and glared over at the still chuckling Marshall Lee. “How dare you? I mean I don’t even know why I’m doing this. Flirting, and being so crude about it,” Bubba shook his head. Marshall was watching him, but he didn’t seem offended. He just kept an amused smirk on his face. “And that too,” Bubba said pointing at his face. “You’re always smirking like I’m some kid who's just now learning everything. I don’t see what you find so amusing Mr.Lee, but we are adults. We should be acting like adults. Not like 12 year old boys who just found out how to get on porn hub,” Bubba said.

Marshall had dropped the smirk but was still staring at him. Bubba opened his mouth to complain more when Marshall started talking. “One the name’s Marshall Lee, it’s a double name. Two the tequila from the other night surely proved that we are both adults. Three, I hope your ass is as high strung as you are or we are never going to have any fun,” Marshall said. Bubba’s eyes bugged at the last point and he broke out into a raging coughing fit.

He finally finished and looked up at Marshall. Marshall stared back, expecting his answer. Bubba wasn’t sure how to react. They stared at each other for what seemed like an hour, which in reality it was only a couple of seconds. Five minutes later they were tearing down the road headed for Bubba’s apartment.


End file.
